bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Wandenreich
The is a group of QuincyBleach manga; Chapter 488, page 11 that is invading Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, page 1 & 16 History The Vandenreich was somehow able to survive the Quincy massacre two hundred years ago and became strong enough to challenge Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 488, page 12 Sometime after the defeat of Sōsuke Aizen, the Vandenreich conquered Hueco Mundo,Bleach manga; Chapter 485, pages 15-17 capturing Tier Harribel in the process, as well as forcing numerous Arrancar into their service''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 486, page 10 and killing many Hollows.Bleach manga; Chapter 480, page 3 Organization The organizational structure of the Vandenreich is not yet clear, but there is a central leader based out of their headquarters.Bleach manga; Chapter 484, pages 16-17 In his service, there are a number of subordinates who follow his direct orders. There is also a separate hunting unit called the of Hueco Mundo which in the wake of Hueco Mundo's conquest by the Vandenreich is tasked with capturing Arrancar to serve the empire.Bleach manga; Chapter 486, pages 16-17 The leader of the first Jagdarmee, the , is Kirge Opie.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, page 10 There also exists a communication unit, which maintains the connection between headquarters and operational units, and a group of elite Quincy combatants known as the .Bleach manga; Chapter 489, pages 12-13 Members of the latter and certain other individuals within the Vandenreich military are apparently each assigned a letter of the alphabet and an appropriate epithet by the Vandenreich Leader in order to designate them.Bleach manga; Chapter 500, page 15 Headquarters The Vandenreich is based out of a large ice encrusted building. This building consists of a thick base with a long stairway leading up the front. On top of this are a series of thick columns supporting a thicker second tier of the building. There is a third tier above this, supported by thinner columns. Surrounding the main building are a number of ice covered round or square towers and two curved structures leaning towards each other, forming an arch-like monument at the front of the building.Bleach manga; Chapter 484, pages 12-13 Inside the building, the Vandenreich Leader has a floating throne, behind it are a series of floating steps leading to a curtained doorway where a prisoner is kept. Housed somewhere in where the Vandenreich reside is a structure called the , which was used to invade Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, page 1 Notable Members († = confirmed death) Uniforms The typical attire of most Vandenreich personnel consists of a long, white, double-breasted trench coat with shoulder straps and a white, button-down bib. This coat is bound at the waist with a black belt, which is further adorned with a decorative buckle, and is worn over both white trousers and trench boots. Many members also sport white hats with black peaks and a crest emblazoned on its front, which is reminiscent of the five-pointed variant of the Quincy cross. This insignia is also reflected upon the buttons of their other apparel.Bleach manga; Chapter 486, page 17 Some members choose to pair this uniform with other additional pieces of clothing, such as capes or cloaks, but these items do not appear to be standard.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, page 11 In certain instances, personnel have been observed wearing a more simplified version of the usual Vandenreich uniform, which still consists of a long trench coat worn over trousers and boots, but lacks the button-down bib and belt.Bleach manga; Chapter 486, pages 15-16 Those who took part in the declaration of war upon Soul Society sported this specific variation, as well as a hooded cape that featured a black mask in order to obscure their face and a black band diagonally encircling their body.Bleach manga; Chapter 484, page 14 The Stern Ritter wear a white, long coat over their uniform, featuring a pentacle on its back.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, page 2 Special War Powers In their war with Soul Society, the Vandenreich have placed particular emphasis on five so called , who they believe will play a pivotal role in deciding the ultimate outcome of the war itself. Such is the importance of these powers that the temporary detainment of just one, Ichigo Kurosaki, prompted the Vandenreich to begin the invasion of Soul Society due simply to Ichigo's guaranteed absence. References Navigation Category:Vandenreich Category:Organizations Category:World of Bleach Category:Quincy